Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Redemption
by 117Jorn
Summary: Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force. This is the Jedi Code, the true Jedi code which has become forgotten. However, when the former Dark lord of the Sith regains his memories earlier than the Jedi would have liked... he will bring the code back, in hopes to bring balance to the force.


_**Prologue**_

_**The Grey Knights**_

* * *

In the void of hyperspace, a single Republic _Hammerhead-_class Cruiser soared through hyperspace, speeding towards its destination as quickly as possible.

Onboard the Republic warship, in one of the many quarters of the vessel, the lights were dimmed out as the only occupant thrashed in his sleep. A young man, who looked to be in his mid to late thirties, with short dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes with a rugged face.

"_**Peace is a lie, there is only passion.**__"_

"_There is no emotion, there is peace."_

The man struggled in his sleep, while in his dreams he saw woman with brown hair in Jedi robes, looking at him smiling.

"_**Through passion I gain strength."**_

"_There is no passion, there is serenity."_

Then, he saw himself again, only now he was wearing the same Jedi Robes, facing three others in such robes, arguing before he stormed off.

"_**Through strength, I gain power."**_

"_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge"_

Suddenly, he found himself before a large white building, with an eerie green fog surrounding it before he approached it, two Lightsabers in his hand.

"_**Through power, I gain victory."**_

"_There is no chaos, there is harmony."_

Next, he was fighting, clad in armor and a menacing black and red mask adorn on his face, fighting men and women clan in Mandalorian Neo-Crusader armor, while men and women in Republic armor attacked.

"_**Through victory, my chains are broken."**_

Finally, he found himself on the bridge of a Mandalorian warship, removing the mask off of Mandalore the Ultimate, before looking out into space as the planet ahead of them began to implode on itself.

"_There is no death, there is the force."_

"_**The force, shall set me free." **_

Suddenly, everything was blank. As Sarn Halcyon found himself standing in a void of grey clouds. He looked around, trying to gain his bearings. '_Where am I?_' he thought, his own thoughts seeming to echo around him.

"_Emotion, yet peace."_

Sarn suddenly heard the voice as he went on alert, the voice sounded less demanding than the ones he heard before, yet it also sounded more powerful "Who's there?"

"_Ignorance, yet knowledge."_

Then, he had yet another vision, as he listened to the words of an elderly old woman in dark brown robes, her eyes hidden beneath her hood.

"_Passion, yet serenity."_

Once again, he saw the brown-haired woman from earlier, the two were standing in a large grassy plane, hand in hand as they stared into one anothers eyes.

"_Chaos, yet harmony."_

Suddenly, he saw himself on the bridge of a Sith Warship, as he looked at the same woman from earlier along with two other Jedi, facing off against Revan, wielding a red lightsaber before there was a large explosion.

"_Death, yet the Force."_

Finally, he saw as Revan stood in the middle of a large ancient ruins, before he removed his mask, revealing to Sarn, to his shock... his own face behind that mask. "Much has been kept from you, Sarn Halcyon." Revan said to him, "Or at least that is what the Jedi Council wants you to believe who you are."

"W-What?" Sarn asked Revan, "How... what... what are you..."

"I am you, and you are me." Revan said. "Revan, the hero of the Mandalorian Wars."

Sarn looked at Revan in disbelief "Wha... no, that's not possible!" he shouted, "Your dead! You died a year ago!"

"No, though the Jedi, and probably my treacherous apprentice would prefer it that way." Revan said with a roll of his eyes. "Close to death we were, but Bastila took us to the Jedi Council to be healed...only they took it a step further, and attempted to wipe your memories clean. _Our _memories clean, to turn us to their side, and make us forcibly loyal to the Republic." Revan smirked "But what they didn't count on, is that I _expected _them to do this, as I knew it was a possibility. So you can say I 'saved' large parts of my memory, and hid them within the recesses of our mind, so as far as the council were aware, their attempts to brainwash us succeeded."

He then frowned a bit "But time is short," he said, "You must not hate what the Jedi for what they have done to us. They acted out of fear, yes. But destroying the Jedi would be catastrophic if we are to face the _true _threat before us."

Sarn looked at Revan in suspicion "And what is the _true _threat?" he asked.

"The Sith," Revan said. "The _true _Sith. The ones who Malak leads, the ones who fight the Republic now are just the followers of their ideas. The real Sith species, the red skin Sith, still exist out in the Unknown Regions of space. They were behind the Mandalorian Wars, which was why me and Malak left all those years ago after Malachor V, to face the Sith."

He then sighed "But we were defeated," he admitted, "And we were sent back as servants of the Emperor, to prepare for his conquest. However I would never willingly serve the Sith. I wanted to save the galaxy from the dark times to come from the True Sith. That is why I took up the title as Dark lord of the Sith, so that I could rally people to my cause, and build a new army to defend the galaxy from the wrath of the Sith."

Sarn crossed his arms "Then why declare war on the Republic?" he asked, "Why fight the people you are trying to protect? Why not ask the council for help?"

"Because after the Mandalorian wars, I realized something." Revan said. "The Mandalorians had decimated the Republic's military, government and economy. And the Republic itself was growing more corrupt by the day. They would not stand a chance against the Sith when they return. And the Jedi would _never _help me, nor believe me. They would assume I had fallen to the Dark side in their paranoia."

Sarn sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment, as he processed this all in his head before he realized Revan-he was right, seeing at what the Jedi have done to him so far, they wouldn't believe him if he told them the True Sith were coming.

"Alright... so what now?" he asked, "You didn't bring me here just to tell me all of this I hope."

Revan smiled as he stepped forward "Its time you regained your memories," he said. "Though I cannot guarantee every last detail of your memories will be in-tact, most of our memories will be restored. And not only that, but I shall also restore our full connection to the force, though you may have to relearn a few things."

Revan then looked up, before he silently cursed "Well, time is short." he said, "Malak is about to attack the _Endar Spire,_ we're doing this _now._ You need to find Bastila, and get off that ship with anyone you come across, and onto Taris. From there... well, you'll know what to do."

Sarn sighed before he nodded "Alright, let's do it." he said, as Revan smiled as he put his hand on his shoulder, and there was suddenly a flash of light...

* * *

**Endar Spire**

**Crew Quarters**

* * *

Revan awoke with a gasp, as all of his memories of his life, his _real _life that was not programmed into his mind, returned to him in a hailstorm of information. When it finally subsided, he arose from his bed, shaking his head a few times.

'_Well, this is... different..._' he thought, before he felt the entire ship shake, along with hearing alarms go off and the sound of explosions was heard in the distance. '_And that must be the Sith._'

Quickly, Revan moved to his footlocker, as he strapped on his gear, a stealth field generator, a Vibroblade, a blaster rifle, and a full combat suit. He quickly got the suit on, before strapping his sword to his side, buckling on his stealth field generator, and holstering the blaster rifle. He may be a Jedi once again, but sometimes you just gotta use a Blaster.

The moment he finished collecting all of his gear, the doors to his quarters opened. He instinctively grabbed his Vibroblade, however he eased up when he saw it was the man he shared his room with, Trask Ulgo.

"Sarn, the Sith are attacking!" Trask shouted as he ran inside "Grab your gear and-hu?" he blinked as he saw Revan in his full gear already "Oh, you're already suited up. We gotta go and find Bastila!"

"She's probably at the bridge," Revan said, as he took off the safety to his blaster "Let's move!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Elsewhere on the **_**Endar Spire**

* * *

Sith Troopers flooded into the _Endar Spire,_ as boarding craft latched onto the hull as they offloaded the silver-clad troops inside, gunning down any Republic soldiers who stood in their way.

"For the Empire!" One of the Sith Troopers shouted, firing his blaster at a Republic Trooper, killing him before he and three others advanced forward.

However as he and his men ran down a hallway...

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

...the four Sith Troopers fell to the ground dead with blaster holes in their helmets. There was a light chuckle before a man who wore a red long-sleeved overcoat with a small brown Bandolier over his left shoulder, worn over a white shirt, grey pants and black shoes stepped over the bodies, twirling a pair of blaster pistols in his hands before holstering them. He had short, spiked darkish colored hair, and brown eyes with a small scar on his face. **(1)**"For the oh-so fearful Sith, your armor _sucks._" he said. "I've fought Neo Crusaders who had better armor."

"Get him!" A voice shouted, causing him to curse as more Sith Troopers charged down the hall, firing their blasters.

"Shit!" He shouted as he drew his blasters out again, and began firing before ducking for cover behind a crate. "Shara, now would be a good time!"

Behind the Sith Troopers, there was a faint shimmer of light before suddenly a brown object was thrown at the Sith, landing right in between them before it detonated, the shrapnel of the grenade killing all of the Sith.

Appearing out of the shimmer of light appeared an attractive woman who had tanned skin, and long black colored hair which had a bang covering over her left eye, while her eyes themselves appeared onyx black. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt, under a black leather utility vest with black pants, shoes and a blaster pistol holstered on her side, and a rifle on her back. **(2)**

"I can _never _leave you alone for two minutes, hu Toryn?" The woman asked with a hint of mirth as she walked past the man.

Toryn Denolo rolled his eye as he followed her "Yeah well, we're dealing with a battalion's worth of Sith Shara." he said, "So, have you heard from Teryl, Sarn or Vynar?"

"No, but knowing them they're probably still kicking the Sith's collective arses." Shara Vin-kaar said, before they heard the sound of battle up ahead "Come on, let's go!"

The two dashed forward, until they opened another door to another corridor, where Republic and Sith troopers were fighting with each other, some fighting with Vibro-weapons, while others fought with Blasters.

Two individuals caught their attention, the first being a tall man who had greying black hair, and steel grey colored eyes. He was wearing a dark brown combat vest, with a pale blue jumpsuit underneath, with dark brown boots and a silver colored backpack, and wielding a large heavy repeating blaster, firing at the oncoming Sith. **(3)**

The second was a manwas dressed in Republic Army armor, sans the helmet, who was blasting away at the Sith with a sniper rifle and nailing three Sith Troopers right between the eyes. He had ginger colored hair in a regular haircut, dark yellow eyes, and stood at least 5'11". He also had a vibro-sword on his back.

The first man glanced over his shoulder, not once letting go of his trigger, looking at them "Its about time you two showed up!" He shouted, "Thought we were gonna have to leave the ship without ya!"

"We got hung up!" Toryn said as he and Shara took cover behind fallen crates, firing at the Sith troopers as well. "Glad to see you two are still kicking!"

The man in the Armor smirked a bit at that, "You know us better than that Toryn. We don't go down that easily," he said, "Not to mention I still plan on becoming a smuggler when my enlistment with the Republic is done!"

"Its not as easy as it sounds Teryl!" Toryn shouted before he jumped over his cover, firing his blasters at the Sith. "Trust me, I know from experience!"

"Less talking, more shooting!" The man with the heavy blaster, Vynar Zild, shouted, as he began to back away from the Sith, still unleashing a hellfire of blaster fire. "We're gonna have to fall back here soon!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Shouted Teryl Averre, "I just pray they're any escape pods left!"

The group began to fall back, moving backwards down the corridors of the _Endar Spire,_ getting away from the advancing enemy troops. However suddenly, several blaster bolts fired from _behind _the Sith, followed by a few Adhesive Grenades being detonated, sticking the Sith Troopers where they stood. Then Trask Ulgo and Revan/Sarn Halcyon appeared from behind the Sith, firing their blasters, or in Sarn's case, slicing and dicing them with his Vibroblade.

This gave Teryl and the others the opportunity they needed, "Attack now!" Toryn shouted before he charged forward, firing his repeating blaster. The others quickly followed suit, and the Sith were quickly killed between the two attacks.

"Good to see ya Sarn," Toryn said with a chuckle "I was beginning to think you slept in."

"Almost did," Revan said with a smirk "Then these bastards woke me up. And because of that, I am now kicking their asses."

Toryn laughed at that, "Too true," he said before getting serious, "but for now let's get going. We need to get to Shan"

Sarn, aka Revan, nodded at that, "Then let's go!" he said as they began to move out, only for their personal communicators to sound off "_This is Carth Onasi, the Sith are threatening to overrun our position!_" A voice said. "_We can't hold out much longer against their firepower, all hands to the bridge!_"

"That was Carth!" Trask shouted, "If he says things are bad, we better believe him! We gotta get to the Bridge ASAP!"

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Vynar shouted, "Let's move!"

The group soon headed down another hallway, however Revan's now-returned force senses alerted him that two force-users were on the other side of the door, one light and one dark. And it quickly became apparent they were fighting as he hear the sound of Lightsabers clashing.

When the door opened, he was proved right as a dark Jedi fought against another Jedi, their red and blue lightsabers clashing against one another "Its a Dark Jedi!" Trask cursed, "We'd better stay back, this fight is too much-hu?"

He and the others blinked as Revan dashed forward, his Vibroblade in hand. The dark Jedi glanced from his duel with the Jedi woman, as he was about to simply decapitate Revan, assuming he was just another Republic soldier.

However, Revan managed to duck under the attack, before kicking the dark jedi in the torso, and bringing his Vibroblade to catch the Sith's second swing of his lightsaber. Revan just punched the Sith in the face, knocking him off-balance before he yanked his Lightsaber out of his grasp, spun around, and sliced the Sith's head clean off.

Everyone, including the Jedi looked at Sarn in surprise. However before the Jedi could say anything, Revan's senses went off again, as he tackled the Jedi to the ground just as another explosion went off right where they were standing mere moments before.

"Whoa!" Toryn shouted, as he and the others ran towards them "You alright?"

"Just a few scrapes and burns," Revan said, standing up and offering a hand to the Jedi woman. "But are you alright Ma'am?"

The Jedi, who looked a bit younger than Revan was, no doubt in her mid to late twenties, had short neck length black hair and blue eyes, blinked before accepting his hand "Yes... I've had worse." she said, standing up and brushing herself off. "My name is Sariel Khan, thank you for your assistance."

Revan nodded at that, "It was my pleasure," he said before looking at his newly acquired lightsaber.

'_I guess I'll have to use this for now, until I can get a new one made,' _he said, clipped the lightsaber on his belt, and turned to the Jedi.

"Do you know where Bastila Shan is?" he asked, and Sariel nodded.

"Yes, she should be on the bridge with the Captain," she said, "I was just heading there now before I was attacked by the Sith."

"Then let's hoof it and get there!" Shara said, and the group continued forward towards the bridge. Upon reaching the bridge, and switching to their respective melee weapons, they opened the door and found the bridge a Warzone, as the few Republic troopers present were trying to hold off the Sith attackers.

Sariel acted first, as she reignited her lightsaber and charged forward, with Revan and Trask flanking her with their respective weapons drawn, attacking the Sith, who were caught off-guard by the new arrivals, resulting in five of them going down due to blaster fire.

This also gave the Republic Troopers the opportunity to fire at the Sith as well, making a few kills themselves.

Teryl brought up his sniper rifle and began picking targets as well, firing from behind with Vynar. However suddenly there were several explosions on the opposite side of the Bridge, which caught most of the remaining Republic and Sith troopers in it.

Shara cursed as she ran up towards the Republic troopers, and checked their pulses "Their dead... damn..." she said, before looking around "Where's Bastila and Carth?"

"They must of headed for the Escape pods!" Trask said. "The Sith probably want Bastila alive, but once she leaves there's nothing stopping them from turning the _Spire _into Galactic dust!"

"Then we'd better get moving," Revan said, but as he was making a move towards the door to leave the bridge, an idea cross his mind as he smirked "One second..." he then turned towards the consols of the bridge "Lets see... weapons offline... engines running at 25%... good... Ah! Auto-pilot still works!"

Toyrn and the others blinked "Sarn, what are you planning?" he asked.

"I am planning, on the _Endar Spire _going out with a bang." He said with a smirk. "There are two Sith Warships ahead of the _Spire._ I'm programming the Autopilot to plot a collision course with the closest vessel."

The group's eyes widen at that.

"Are you insane!?" Shara exclaimed, and Revan turned back to her with a smirk.

"Maybe...," he said, "But the _Spire _colliding with that ship, though it may not destroy it, will distract the sith long enough so they won't notice our Escape pods leaving the ship." He then slammed down on one final button, before the ship lurched and began to turn "We've got twenty minutes, so let's go!"

The others didn't need to be told twice, as they hustled towards the door. However after passing through the next door, once again Revan's force senses were triggered, this time by a more familiar signature causing him to groan. "Bandon... great..." he said with the groan.

Sariel looked at Revan oddly "What did you say?" She asked, before the door opened, and a Sith with a double-bladed lightsaber slowly approached them.

"I've got this," Revan said, drawing out his captured Lightsaber "The rest of you head for the escape pods, I'll join you shortly."

The others were shocked by this, Trask most of all.

"What!? Sarn, he's a Sith Lord!" he said, but then gasped as Revan turned and gave them a stern look.

"Do what I say!" he ordered, and the others couldn't believe what they were hearing and saying. Sariel was also shock, not just by the confident and commanding aura about him, but she could also feel the Force flowing strongly through him.

Reluctantly, the group obeyed as they ran through the other door, leaving Sarn and Bandon alone. "Well Bandon, long time no see, hu?" Revan said, causing the Sith to jerk in surprise "How is my treacherous former-apprentice doing these days?"

Bandon looked at Revan in shock "B-But... how..."

"What? Are you surprised I am alive, or that I have my memories?" Revan asked with a smirk. as he activated his captured lightsaber, "Doesn't matter either way, the next main reason, is that I'm going to kick your ass all over this ship before it rams into one of your cruisers,"

Bandon managed to get out of his shock before he activated his own lightsaber, "I don't know how you survived Revan, but I'll be sure to finish what Lord Malak started!"

Revan just barked out a laugh "Your _master _was so weak and cowardly that he couldn't even face me in a fair fight," he said. "And look what happened. But enough of this, I plan to get _off _of this ship before it explodes."

With that said, Revan was the first to strike as he dashed forward raising his blade for a downward swipe. However Bandon raised his own blade and caught the attack, and spun around to stab Revan with the second blade of his saber, only for him to duck under it.

Revan then spun around for another slash, but Bandon hopped away to avoid getting his legs sliced off. He spun his double bladed lightsaber around before charging forward again in a downward swipe, but Revan ran forward, before dropping to his knees and sliding under the attack.

He then swung his own lightsaber forward, intending to slice him in two, but Bandon brought down his lightsaber to block the attack. However Revan raised his hand, and sent a huge burst of the force towards Bandon, sending him flying down the hallway, smashing through several doors before hitting the wall on the opposite end of the hall.

"As much as I would love for this to continue, Bandon." Revan said, as he put his lightsaber away "I have an escape pod to catch. If you get off this ship alive, give Malak a message... tell him I will be seeing him _very _soon."

With that said, Revan ran down the opposite hallways to catch up with the others. It thankfully didn't take long, all he really had to do was follow the bodies of the Sith until he reached the escape pods.

"Sarn, holy shit you're still alive!" Toryn shouted in surprise, but was smiling either way "Did ya kill that bastard Sith?"

"No, but he's gonna be hurting for a while." Revan said with a smirk.

"Either way, you made it just in time." Carth Onasi said at a nearby terminal "Bastila's escape pod is away, we're the last surviving crewmembers of the Endar Spire, these Escape pods should get us to the planet safely enough. Let's go!"

Revan nodded "Yes, let's go." he said, "I have had enough of this ship to last a lifetime." '_Or two in my case,_' he added as an afterthought before they boarded the escape pods. Carth, Revan, Toryn, Vynar and Sariel entered one pod, while Trask, Shara, and Teryl entered a second pod.

Moments later, the hatches of the escape pods opened on the _Spire, _and the two pods launched out of the ship. Revan looked back, watching as the _Endar Spire _sped towards the closest Sith Warship. When the Sith figured out the ship was not turning, the _Interdictor-_class tried to turn away, but it was too little too late as the _Spire _collided with the Warship, causing a large explosion as the Republic warship exploded, and the SIth ship appeared damaged.

"Good, it damaged one of them," said Revan and turned to the group in his pod, "So, any place for us to land this flying tin can?"

It was Carth who answered, "Last time I checked, we were over Taris," the Republic Captain said.

Toryn blinked at that, he smiled as he was about to say something before the escape pod began to rattle. "We're entering the atmosphere!" Carth warned, "Everyone brace!"

Revan gritted his teeth, as the Escape pod approached the ground below '_This is gonna hurt, won't it?_' he thought, moments before there was a loud _*CRASH*,_ and everything went black.

* * *

_**117Jorn: And there you have it! The first chapter of Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Redemption. Hope you enjoyed it so far!**_

_**Patriot-112: I sure had! And we hope you will enjoy the next chapter coming in the near future!**_

_**117Jorn: Yeah, so until next time**_

_**Both: May the Force be with you!**_

* * *

**(1). Looks like the default clothes of the Scoundrel class from KOTOR**

**(2). Looks like the default clothes of the Scout class from KOTOR**

**(3). Looks like the default clothes of the Soldier class from KOTOR**


End file.
